Love does Last
by BRuCas4EVa
Summary: chap 14 up! please read! Brooke had moved to LA to start a fresh,forget life in tree hill,and it had worked she had moved on until 8 years later he comes back into her life and feeling she had forgot come back and feeling he had neva forgot grew stronger.
1. Smiles and Butterflies

The first time she saw him she knew that he was the one. He had blonde hair; he was clean shaven with beautiful blue eyes with the whole mysterious broody look going on. She was attracted to him that first day she saw him. She didn't know him but he looked kinda familiar. She just sat there thinking ' he's a hottie!' Brooke sat there watching him from her table, as he sat at the other end of the restaurant eating his lunch. He smiled in her direction. Hoping it was towards her she smiled back.

Brooke arrived back at her office after lunch, but for the rest of the day he was all she could think about. 'Who was he, and why does he look so familiar.' It was really frustrating her. By the time she arrived at her apartment she was really confused, this guy seemed familiar and she was attracted to him, but nothing could happen, she was engaged. Engaged to Tim and she really loved him, he was great and was a hottie as well but not as hot as the guy from today. So she kept telling herself to forget about him, he is only a stranger. Or at least that's what she thought.

The next day she went back to the restaurant during her lunchbreak. She was going there to meet Tim but when she arrived her phone rang, it was Tim.

"Hey babe" he said.

"I'm so sorry I can't make lunch today, I have a meeting that just came up. I'm so sorry."

"No that's fine, I'll see you tonight, love you." Brooke hung up; she had decided to stay for lunch because she was already there and secretly hoping she would bump into the mysterious broody stranger from yesterday. Whilst she was eating her lunch she saw him again and smiled, but this time instead of smiling back he was walking towards her causing her to have butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

_AN: the box fings where u go 2 da next page dont work 4 sum reason so just rite 2 where it says 1 on da adressfing and u will get 2 da next page, and then it works from then on thnx hope u enjoy da stori!_

* * *


	2. Broody and Cheery meet again

* * *

"BROOKE DAVIS!" he exclaimed. 

"OMG, Broody HI!" it had just hit her it was Lucas Scott she should have remembered yesterday with the hole broody thing going on and that was his nickname he was broody, her cheery! He was high school sweetheart and first and probably her only serious boyfriend except Tim, her fiancé. They had been dating all high school until he had cheated on her with her best friend Peyton; Peyton Sawyer that name still made her cringe things between them had never been the same. But when she thought of Lucas it brought back all the love she had felt for him, and still had never being able to forget him.

"Cheery! It's been so long" he exclaimed.

"Almost 8 years! I haven't seen you since Graduation! What are you doing here in LA, I always thought you would have been some famous basketball player your dream." She asked.

"Yeah well that didn't work due to my shoulder injury. I've come here to work; I will be co-lead journalist in a fashion designing magazine, never would have thought me doing that but it its really interesting plus I get to meet hot chicks" Lucas said blushing.

They continued talking for around half and hour catching up, talking about everything and anything until he brought up her love life he asked her hoe it was.

"um well ive never had a serious relation except you, you made it hard for me to ever trust another guy." She said stiffly. Lucas feeling horrible.

"but now ive met tim my fiancé and we really happy and in love" that making lucas feel better but looking disappointed that she was getting married to someone else not him. Lucas still really loved brooke never really forgiving himself for what he had done to her.  
"What about u luke any serious relationships?" she asked

"one kinda but nothing to serious , nothing life changing" but he thought to himself 'if only she knew'.

"Sorry Luke it was great catching up and all but I have to get back 2 work. She said giving him an awkward kiss on the cheek and walking away. Leaving a crushed Lucas sitting there watching the gorgeous brooked Davis walk out of his life once again. And It hurt.

* * *

But what lucas didn't no was that brooke was to be in his life once again. When Brooke arrived at work her boss had told her that whilst she is away for two months when she gets married someone will be taking over her job, but for the next month until she leaves they will be working together. So when she walked into her office she was shocked, though she was expecting to someone, she wasn't expecting to see Lucas. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, yet excited.

"Well what does it look like?" he asked sarcastically.

Brooke stood there, her beautiful skin going bright red; she was happy, more than happy, ecstatic that Lucas Scott was back in her life. Hopefully for a while.

Brooke spent the day going on about how wonderful it will be being back in eachothers lifes and working together, being able to reastablish a friendship.

Lucas spent the day sitting there admiring how beautiful she was and how he missed her, and wondering why he was so stupid to lose her, and now he could only settle for co-worker/friend, but he longed for more, so much more.

"broody you with me?" she asked

"oh yea sorry I was just thinking about how much better my life will be with you back in it" lucas replied making her go bright red with embarrassment

* * *

_AN: i know the chapters arnt very long but they will be longer. hope you are enjoying the story and pls review because when you review i will update! _

* * *


	3. Engaged no more

DICSLAMER: do not own anything to do with one tree hill or any thing to do with the characters but story line is mine.

* * *

They loved working together they mucked around like they used to, and had heaps of fun. A week had past and broke felt herself growing closer to Lucas, flirting with him every chance she got and the worst thing was she was having second thoughts about marring Tim and felt better being around Luke than Tim. All she could ever think about was Lucas, she missed him when she wasn't around him and loved every minute she was with him. She wasn't sure if she loved Tim anymore. She was getting more and more confused everyday. 

At the end of her month working with him her feelings she still had for him were as strong as ever and growing more and more each day. She didn't love Tim anymore she tried to convince herself she did but she truly didn't. She looked at the ring hoping it would convince her of the love she and Tim shared but no it only convinced her of the love she felt for Lucas and how she desperately wanted the ring on her left finger to belong to him.

* * *

It was the last day she would be working for at least two months but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to keep working with Lucas. So when it was time to leave she went but she didn't pack any of her things, instead she just went home and started packing here possessions she had at hers and tims home. She had made up her mind, she was leaving Tim. He was away until Sunday so she could pack without him knowing. She spent the weekend crying and packing she felt terrible to do this to him she knew how much he loved her but she couldn't do it to her self. As much as Lucas had hurt her it had been 8 years they had both grown up and she had forgiven him. And she knew that she truly loves lucas, and she always has, but she has been too stubborn to admit it.

Monday morning had arrived and Tim was awake waiting at the kitchen table for her. Brooke awoke and walked into the kitchen, there she saw him sitting in silence waiting tears forming in her eyes. She tried to explain everything to him, explaining about Lucas, telling him she had fallen back in love with Lucas, and she had fallen hard.

"Wait! Please don't go, I love you, please think about it." Tim pleaded with her.

"I'm so sorry, I've thought about it for a month, I'll come and get my stuff after work, I so sorry, I do care about you and I always will but Lucas and I have a history, not a great one but we have history and I never stopped loving him, he and I are ment 4 each other." Brooke said tears running down her soft face. She took of the beautiful diamond ring placing it on the table, working out, both of them in tears.

* * *

When she arrived at work Lucas was confused, he had thought she finished up on Friday. Then he saw her naked finger missing her lovely sparkling diamond ring. He was about to asked what had happened, But instead he held her close as she was crying, also having puffy eyes. Lucas comforting her, stroking her long auburn hair, saying that he was sorry but he had to tell her sumfing,  
"I've never stopped loving you, and im sorry if it hurts to hear that but ive needed to tell you that for ages and ive wanted you back from the moment I saw you but I couldn't and now's not the best time but I couldn't handle it any more im sorry."

Then he released his hold on her thinking she was going to run out but she didn't she just sat there in his arms for a while then finally reaching up to him and passionately kissing him, more than ever before. This went on for a while n things were getting very hot n heavy in there office.

Later they were talking about it and he found out she had no where to go, so he offered her to move in with him, she gladly accepted. So at the end of the day Brooke went back to Tim's collected all of her things and went and moved in with Lucas. She was so grateful.

* * *

AN: pleas REVIEW otherwise i wont keep putting the story up so please review ! 


	4. Love and secrets

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS

* * *

The time went by quickly and they had taken things slow at first but they couldn't help it they were more in love than anyone else in the world, and enjoying every second of it. It had now been four months since Brooke had moved in with Lucas, she was still so happy and thankful. She loved him so much; he was all she could ever think about. Whilst siting in her office she missed him so much. Usually he was in the office next to her, but today was different, he wasn't there he was out for the day, so she couldn't wait to get home. She getting really impatient as she was unable to leave until six as no one else was working, she wasn't very happy. As every moment she was here she wasn't with Lucas and that killed her. It was about 5:30 and brook e had done everything so it was driving her crazy she was pacing through her office, she desperately wanted to see Lucas. So finally as it reached 6 she rushed out of the building and drove home to be with Lucas. 

When she arrived she walked straight into the living room thinking Lucas would be in there and have cooked dinner as he knew how hungry she got but no when she walked all the lights were off n she wasn't happy not knowing where Lucas was but they she saw something sparkle there it was she the most gorgeous thing ever, it was an exquisite diamond ring; it was sitting there glistening in the dark.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed,

"It's gorgeous! Oh my god! I love it, yes of course I will. I love you Broody!" she squealed!

* * *

Brooke still couldn't sleep she had been in bed for over an hour but all she could think about was how things had gone so fast, and how much she loved Lucas, which was all that mattered. She couldn't stop staring the ring was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, well except Lucas she thought giggling to herself. Her life was great as the moment. Everything was perfect the way it was ment to be her and lucas were together once again. So she rolled over and asked lucas 

"you would neva lie to me would you"

"neva" lucas replied, brooke closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking 'this time and nothing could ever ruin the way she felt right now.'

But she was wrong

Lucas had lied to her and everyday it pained him not telling her but he knew it was for the best, but no matter what he told him self he knew if she found out she would be devastated. It could possibly be enuf to end their relation ship once and for all. And that was not an option he lived 8 years of his life not knowing what she was up to and now he had her again he was not going to lose her, not again, and defiantly not to his and peytons little secret.

So he had decided it was best to avoid all contact with peyton once and forall. But brooke had other plans.

* * *

It was now morning and lucas lay in bed thinking about his secret that he holds with peyton. When brooke comes walking down the hall, so excited. 

"Morning, cheery" lucas says

"broody guess what, well ill tell you! Were going back to tree hill your mum called and suggested we come down for Christmas, and I said yes! Now we can see the old gang again all catch up! Yay!"

lucas's worst dream had become a reality, he would have to go back to tree hill with brooke, where everyone knew his secret and where peyton lived. Especially at Christmas time, the worst possible time to go back.  
"Great" lucas said trying to act enthused, but inside he was terrified of how brooke would react to this.

"well good because were goin 2 morrow morning so pack your bags and I will go shopping to get presents for everyone. See you soon Luke Love you."

Brooke left lucas, and he was panicking what will he do he was stuck he cant say no because she would get suspicious so he would have to go and try and make brooke stay as far away from peyton as possible.

So when it was time for tree hill lucas was quite the whole trip much to brookes surprise as she thought he would be excited to see every one especially his mom. Of course he was just the thought of peyton and the thought of their secret especially around Christmas was terrible.

* * *

AN: more twists to come, dont worrry it will get interesting. please keep reading and reviewing

* * *


	5. Davis

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WOTH ONE TREE HILL AND THE CHARACTERS

* * *

As they arrived feelings rushed back to Lucas, pain was all he felt. He tried so hard to hide it but it didn't go un noticed with brooke.

"broody whats up you've been quiet all trip"

"Yeah just memories, not all good" Lucas replied in a glum tone.

Things weren't going to be good here and lucas knew it. Lucas also knew that Peyton would be around.

It was Christmas eve and brooke was relaxing at karens house, karen was organising tomorrow everyone was coming over, but lucas was worried, not only about seeing peyton, but also about the fact everyone was coming over, and that tomorrow was the one day that caused great pain to everyone in tree hill. Especially Peyton and Lucas, it was there day of mourning as five years ago their child had died on Christmas day from cancer, and it was a sad occasion, which upset the whole town as everyone loved james. Peyton and lucas were never a couple but everyone thought they were great parents, and everyone loved the fact that when peyton got pregnant straight after graduation lucas stood by her child and didn't abandon him like dan had done to lucas

Christmas day had arrived and everyone was over celebrating usually lucas would be drunk drowning his sorrows but he was getting better saying everything happens for a reason, and he was starting to believe that thinking if it hadn't been for Davis's death he would have never met brooke again and they wouldn't be so happy. There it was the problem of telling brooke he had to do it soon before everyone started talking to him about it.

So he went in search of brooke. "brooke honey we need to speak" lucas said when he found her. "not now luke I was about to speak to peyton she dosent even know im her or with you"

"come on its important you need to hear this" luke said taking her aside.

"brooke I need to tell you something," luke started  
"so do I but u can go first" brooke replied

"no you go please mine can wait" he said

"um ohk, luke, broody, fiancé, soon to be husband, I love you so much and I really want to tell you Im pregnant!" brooke said really quickly

"omg that's wonderful" he said kissing her.

"im really sorry I haven't told you this and I don't know how you will react but I really need to tell you, I know you will hate what im about to say but um after graduation peyton found out she was pregnant as we had, slept together once and she wasn't with jake at the time she knew it was mine, so she kept the baby and I stood by her and helped but we were never together, and we never got in a relationship, I never ever loved her and I never stoped loving you, but I wasn't going to be like dan and abandon my child so we worked really well as friends with a child, and the town was so supportive he was called Davis he was a great kid and everyone loved him" lucas paused and waited for a reaction, at this point brooke was on the floor in tears, and when lucas went to comfort her she froze up and wouldn't move. She was about to run out of the room when lucas said there is more. She turned around and just stood there.

"when davis was two he was diagnosed with cancer and was given just under a year to live peyton and I were devastated, he was getting worse everyday and it almost destroyed her. Just over a year after he had been diagnosed I was out of town and peyton called me telling me he died on Christmas day, five years ago, she told me never to come back to tree hill, and to get on with my life saying I never wanted him, which was not true I loved him so much" lucas said crying

" and since then I never returned to tree hill until now. Im sorry I haven't told you before I just couldn't." lucas finished, brooke stood there in shock she said "im so sorry lucas" and ran out of the room in tears past all the guests and got in her car and left.

But what neither of them new was that peyton had a little secret of her own…..

* * *

AN: hope u keep readin and reviewin thnx 


	6. Revealed

DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ONE TREE HILL OR CHARACTERS

_AN: OK WHEN U HAD REVEIWED I HAD ALREADY WRITEN THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR ANYTHING BUT HERE YOU GO THNX. AND SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING SOONER IT WASNT WORKIN!_

Brooke drove around for ages thinking about lucas had told her, 'how could he' she thought, 'why would he' she couldn't figure it out. Eventually she ended up at the river court she sat there thinking about all the good times she and lucas shared then the bad times with him and peyton, god this place brings back memories. She sat there thinking for over an hour, thinking how stupid she was getting upset over something that happened when she wasn't in the picture, how selfish she was being especially on the day he needed her to most, he was upset and it would have taking heaps of courage to tell her.

"stupid, stupid brooke always screwing things up" she said out aloud not meaning for anyone to hear.

"brooke your not stupid you have a right to be mad, I should have told you before im sorry" she heard lucas say from behind.

She got up giving him a big hug "LUKE! no im sorry im ment to be here for you not abandon you in your time of need, plus I have no right to be mad, we weren't together, I had left im sorry" she said this time giving him a kiss.

" I love you broody no matter what, I will always be there for you"

"I no I love you too, and just so you know davis was named after you, peyton thought it was a good idea too seeming everyone here knew how much I loved you."

"Awwwwwww, broody, you're so sweet that's why I love you so much!"

They just sat there in silence, until; Lucas suggested they go back so they did.

* * *

A few days had passed since Christmas and all she could think about was Lucas and Peyton, and their little boy Davis. Brooke had decided to go to Peyton's and talk to her about it as Peyton didn't know Brooke knew about little Davis, or about her and Lucas.

When she arrived a little boy answered the door he looked about eight.

"Hello, um I was wondering if Peyton was here" Brooke asked

"Mummy!" the little boy screamed

Peyton walked in the room

"BROOKE, omg its been forever come it."

"So who was that" brook asked curiously,

"That's my son Davis."

Then it registered with her

"Um Davis as in Lucas' dead son Davis?" Brooke said

"How did u know about that" peyton asked a little worried

Brooke lifted up her left hand showing Peyton her engagement ring.

"ohhhhhh, Brooke im sorry"

"Yeah you should be u lied to Lucas about him having a son, you told him he died I can't believe u did, that "Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then her phone rang. It was Lucas

"Lucas hi" she said still angry.

"What's up urn not so cheery?" Lucas said

"Well u better get over right now, im at peytons and hurry!" she said hanging up the phone.

"His on his way over and u better start thinking what to say, because we both want to know what the hell is going on!"

Lucas arrived 5 minutes later, and saw Brooke in tears, he looked at Peyton who looked guilty, then looked next to her and saw Davis his soon, who he thought was dead.

"Davis?"

"Can you give us adults a few minutes please" Lucas asked

"Yea sure, mom im going to Nate and Hayleys" he said

"Peyton how could U I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID DAVIS WAS DEAD." Luke screamed

Brooke got up still in tears "Im so sorry Luke but I cant do it I thought everything was going to be okay, but now with Davis still alive I don't think I cant handle, it I just cant, im sorry." She said running out of Peyton's house in tears.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN PEYTON SCREWING UP MY LIFE, SHE HAD JUST EXCEPTED EVERYTHING ABOUT DAVIS THEN YOU GO TELLING US HE'S STILL A LIFE, YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED A BIT PEYTON SAWYER, NOT ONE BIT" Lucas screamed at her, leaving her in tears as well"

"I thought it was for the best" she whimpered as Lucas left.

* * *

Brooke drove around for a while then ended back up at Karens, where she packed everything of her, she left a note for lucas,

"_Broody,  
I love you don't get me wrong, but this is too much to handle you still have D..davis, and well I cant handle having a reminder of that you and Peyton were together, I just cant so I guess this is the end don't bother coming after me, im hurting to much and I do want this to work but it wont, it just cant._

_Im so sorry Luke I do love you and always will._

_Love you always_

_Cheery_

_P.S I think you better keep this."_

She took of her engagement ring left it on top of the note, which was covered in tear drops and she left.

taking one good look at Tree Hill, for what would be the last time. She got on the first plan back to LA, where there she packed up all her things and left, the apartment looked like she had never been there.

Lucas arrived back at his moms hoping that brooke would still be there, but he was wrong, and that's when he saw the note and the ring, he broke down in tears just as his mom walked in, he showed her the note, and screamed at her  
"HOW COULD YOU, NOT TELL ME ABOUT DAVIS I CANT BELIEVE YOU, NOW LOOK BROOKES GONE AND ITS THIS WHOLE TOWNS FALUT I CANT BELIEVE YOU I JUST CANT."

Then he packed up his things, and left Tree Hill.

Lucas arrived back in LA, at his apartment, it looked empty, no sign of anything to do with brooke, the only thing that reminded him of her was his pain, the note, and her ring. The one lucas had spent forever finding, it had to be perfect he was ment to spend his whole life with her, but now it was different, hes life was screwed up thanks to everyone in Tree Hill.

Luke woke up the next morning, 'oh, I don't want to go to work' he thought, but then it hit him, she would be there, so he jumped out of bed not wanting to be late and got there just before nine, wanting to see her. When he arrived someone asked "you look lost whats wrong, luke?"

"its brooke have u seen her, I need to speak to her"

"yeah um she left ten minutes ago im so sorry luke"

with that he walked in to her empty office and sat there, crying.

He hadn't realised the time but he got up and saw it was 11 oclock he had been in their for two whole hours, he just got up and went home.


	7. A chance meeting

Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with one tree hill.

_An: sorry for lack of updates, but thanks for the reviews though there are not many I hope you keep reviewing otherwise I will stop the story anyways thanx.

* * *

_

Lucas's life was a mess, and for the last six months he couldn't live with out her, since she had left his life had been ruined, anything that reminded him of her would make him break down and cry. He was finally getting his life back together and he was happy. He had a new girlfriend Rachel, she was a gorgeous blonde who didn't remind him of Brooke, they had been dating for the past month.

He had been invited to the launch of a new fashion magazine, and he had brought Rachel along, the night was going along great, he was having fun, meeting new people, until he saw her, she was there on the stage. Brooke Davis was the head of this new magazine. All of a sudden his life came crashing down, and he rang out of the room, with no explanation, Rachel followed.

Everyone turned and looked at the man running out of the room, and that's when she realised who it was, it was Lucas. But who is that girl she thought to herself, probably just his secretary or something, she hoped.

"Luke, what's wrong, please tell me" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry rach, I can't do this anymore, I just cant I thought I forgot her, I thought it was all good, but I was wrong I still love her. Im sorry" Lucas said.

"Who?' Rachel asked clueless.

Lucas motioned to behind her. And she saw Brooke standing there.

"Brooke Davis? U love her, fine then im going don't bother calling" Rachel yelled and ran away.

"Lucas" Brooke said slowly approaching him

"Brooke go away, you told me never to talk to you again, and I had just started to accept that, then look what happens you come into my life once again and look what it does it, it ruins me once again." Lucas said

"fine but before I do, I just want to tell you I regret everything I did, and I am truly sorry, but I couldn't do it I couldn't live everyday, with you having a son with Peyton, it would have been to painful. You should go back to your little happy family." She said walking away crying.

"He's not mine" Lucas said quietly

"What?" Brooke asked

"his not mine I got tests done his jakes, Peyton lied, she wanted him to be mine so much so she lied, then she pretended he was dead because she had fallen in love with Jake, and then when she heard about you and me, she just thought I may as well screw them up. So im really sorry things didn't work out between us, we would have had a great life together, so I guess ill see you around then.

"Luke, wait, im sorry, can we try to make this work, pleaase luke?" Brooke pleaded

"Sorry Brooke you made it perfectly clear that we were through six months ago, okay! Things are over and as much as it pains me to say it they are. You left me in my time of need, so much for commitment Brooke; you've been in my life for the past six months causing pain, that's all I felt since you left alright so now I just want to get on with my life, so have a nice life, Brooke Davis"

And with that he left leaving Brooke in tears, on the ground.

* * *

It had been a week since the run in with Lucas, and Brooke was feeling horrible and to make matters worse she was sick, she had decided she had made a fool of herself that night, and she was not going to let her feelings for Lucas ruin her life, she had to go out and get a boyfriend, she hadn't been with anyone since Lucas, she needed to get over him once and for all, he would never take her back not after what she had done. So it was settled she would go out tonight and hopefully pickup. That was her plans until Maria her secretary knocked on the door.

"Ms Davis, sorry but looks like you don't have a night off after all" Brooke sighed

"What's come up?" she asked not very happy

"Well there's a company interested in becoming co-owners of your magazine, and he can only meet you tonight, ill give you the address later, but the meeting will start at eight."

"Thanks Maria that would be great" she was excited now it might be a hottie and if he was you would never guess what she would do.

* * *

Lucas was getting ready he had a business meeting tonight, and he was excited, his company was interested in this other company, and if all went well they would be co-owners.

It was getting close to the time when he was meant to meet for his meeting, he arrived at eight o'clock sharp and to his surprise, and he saw Brooke at the table, waiting for him.

He called out "Brooke!"

Omg what's he doing here she thought to herself.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"Im meeting some one here, my company is looking into co-owning their magazine."

"You're not serious are you because I think im waiting for you?"

"Really that's good we will get to catch up" Lucas said

"No im sorry Luke I have to go" she ran out with tears welling up in her eyes.

Watching her run out he thought to himself great, screwed up once again.

* * *

Brooke returned to her apartment, by this time she was crying, she couldn't believe her luck the day she decided to get over Lucas, there he was back in her life it was horrible. She went and got changed into something comfortable, whilst she was looking for her ugg boots; she accidentally knocked over a box, its contents spilling. It was everything she had left of her time with Lucas, photos, presents, everything, except her engagement ring which she had given back to him. She went through it remembering what was.

Once Lucas had left the restaurant he returned home, and went straight towards his sock draw, where he kept the three things which meant most to him in the world, a photo of him and Brooke together, the letter she wrote him, and the engagement ring he gave to her. He remembered how happy it had made her when he had proposed to her. He decided what he should do he had to call her. Her phone was ringing but no answer.

Brooke was going through her photos and memory's still until her phone rung so she got up to answer her phone, but it was Lucas, so she left it, she wasn't ready to speak to him.

Lucas got message bank. "this is Brooke Davis, I guess you want to speak to me but im either busy or im just ignoring you so leave a message and I might get back to you" Lucas knew which one she was doing, so he left a message.

"Brooke its Lucas I no that you are ignoring me but I really need to speak to you so could you please meet me where we were tonight for lunch tomorrow at one. Please be there." And that was it he hung up.

'BEEP' Brooke had just received a message and she knew who it was from, she went straight to her phone, stared at the screen for a minute then deleted it without listening to it.

Tomorrow had arrived, and Lucas was excited he was hoping Brooke would come and listen to what he had to say. He was sorry he had rejected her that night all the pain had come back and he didn't know what to do. So one o'clock had arrived and Lucas, sat there waiting, he waited until 1:30 no Brooke, til 2 no Brooke, he waited until 2:30 still no sign of Brooke, Lucas was left broken hearted, and he left.


	8. Never the same again

DICLAIMER: DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ONE TREE HILL

* * *

Lucas drove around, for awhile trying to come to terms with Brooke not wanting him, so he decided to go confront her at her work, when he arrived he was greeted at the door. 

"Mr Scott nice to see you turn up for the meeting just in time" some one said

Oh yeah Lucas just remembered he had a meeting today here at 3, it was now 3:15.

"Yeah sorry, I was held up at lunch sorry."

"That's ok Ms Davis is waiting for you in her office"

"Thanks" Lucas said and walked to her office.

When Lucas arrived he saw Brooke sitting at her desk more beautiful then ever.  
"Brooke" he said

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come today, I waited for an hour and a half" he said really annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Today I left a message on your phone last night; I said we needed to talk."

"Oh that, I kind of deleted it before I read it" Brooke said embarrassed.

"Well we need to talk about it since we will be working together, contacts being signed and all."

"Yeah Luke I think its best if we leave it, the past is the past, get over it"

"Brooke the past cant be the past if im still in love with you, and if you cant except that then we cant work together, so ill send someone else next time, I was just hoping we could start over." Lucas said leaving the room, Brooke was crying.

"Luke I love you okay, I never stoped I was just hurt and confused I never meant to hurt you, just so you know I am really very sorry, and I do regret everything I did, we can be friends rite?"

"Rite" Lucas replied

"I don't want to lose you again" she said running up and hugging him.

"I never wanted to lose you in the first place" he replied hugging her even tighter.

They stayed like that for a while until Maria came in.

"Oh sorry Ms Davis but it's time for your next meeting"

"Um ok ill be there in a minute thanks" Brooke replied

"So what now?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Well come over tonight ive got something I want to show you, come around 8 ish. Cya then Luke." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah cya."

And he left.

* * *

Night time had arrived and Lucas was excited in a short time he would be seeing Brooke and things were going good between them.

Lucas arrived and knocked on her door, with in seconds there she was standing there looking as beautiful as ever. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a bottle of wine and went in.

They talked for ages, about everything and anything. Until Lucas goes

"I missed you so much" then there was silence.

Brooke getting up.

"Where are you going, did I saw something wrong?" he asked confused.

She was gone for a few minutes when she came back, she was carrying a box, she put it on the ground and after a while "I missed you to Luke" giving him a quick kiss. She opened the box, saying

" when I left I felt horrible and I put everything in this box so I could forget you, but it was hard I couldn't and I found this box the other day and I felt so bad, but knew you wouldn't ever accept that, but I guess I was wrong" she said

"You were, but at first I thought I would never forgive you, you broke my heart but I then figured out no matter how much I tried to hate you, I couldn't. I love you too much to ever let you go again." Luke said leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. And from that moment on both knew that things were never going to be the same ever again.

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW 5 Reveiws or i wont bother to update so i hope u like and keep readinG THNX 


	9. Try and take things slow

DISCLAIMER DONT OWN ANYTHING

AN: sorry bout the late update i was waiting for some more reviews but doesnt look like ill get any so here you go enjoy.

* * *

For the next few weeks Brooke and Lucas took things slow, not letting anyone knows about their relationship. No one had any idea and that's the way they liked it. So they were just sitting at Lucas's apartment relaxing talking about how things were about how things between them were great and how things were moving so fast, but one thing was missing and he knew what. Lucas had decided it was time. He got up and left her their confused. He went to his sock draw and got it out, the thing he knew she wanted badly but she didn't think he would still have.

Walking back into the room he started

"Brooke, ino it might seem way to fast or whatever but I really think that you should have it either if you want to put it away or wear it I think I should give it back to you" he said showing her the ring he had given her long ago.

She stared at it for a while, still in shock.

"I can't believe you have it after what I did to you; I thought you would have thrown it away. Or sold it or something" she rambled on

"Brooke I understand if you don't want to wear it but I thought I should give it to you to show you how much I still love you and always will"

Brooke kissed Lucas and put the ring on her wedding finger, now not able to take the smile off her face.

"I love you so much and you don't know how much I wished I had never taken this ring off, it just feels perfect."

* * *

The next day at work everyone was admiring her ring and asking her whos the lucky guy non stop, and Brooke was loving it, but would always say he's the best guy ever, not giving away that it was Lucas. 

Then Lucas came in for his meeting, he saw Brooke the first thing he said was:

"Nice ring, must be very lucky guy"

"Oh he is the best ever" she replied giggling.

Then they walked into her office, and started making out until Maria walked in  
"BROOKE!" she screamed "your engaged"

"Yeah I no" Brooke replied

"How could you, I can't believe you would break that poor guys heart over Mr Scott here! no offence mr scott but you've hurt her once, I cant let her get hurt especially since she's getting married"

Brooke and Lucas just laughed

"Maria it is so nice to see you looking out for me but mr scott here is my fiancé. And hes not going to hurt me ever again is he?" she said asking him sarcastically.

"No never" he replied poking his tongue out.

"But please keep it quiet, we don't want anyone to find out yet please, we're still adjusting to it ourselves"

"Sure anything for you Ms Davis"

"Don't you mean soon to be Mrs Scott!" Brooke laughed.

When Lucas left, everything seemed normal he was happy that Maria kept things quiet, but a little disappointed as he wanted to tell everyone, but he knew he couldn't not just yet, he didn't want the people in tree hill to know.


	10. News for Hayley

DISCLAIMER: DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WOTH ONE TREE HILL  
_a/n: sorry for lack of updats been really busy hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Lucas arrived back at his apartment late that night to find Brooke there, it wasn't a surprise her being there but the fact that everything she owned was in his apartment as well.  
"What have you done to my apartment?" he asked 

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said

"Then what is all this?"

"I have redecorated"

"See you have done something to my apartment"

"No I haven't, I have done something to OUR apartment, I thought since we are getting married we have to live together, like before!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"We'll finish this later" he said going to get the door, as Brooke left for the bathroom.

"HAYLEY, what are you doing here?" Lucas said surprised

"Well I know we're not really on speaking terms because of the Davis thing, but me and Nathan had a huge fight and I just left driving around and ended up here. I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to see me, ill just go." Hayley said.

"hayls, you know your welcome here when ever you want to be, ok you're my best friend and I love you, don't ever forget that. You can stay for as long as you want."

Just then Brooke walked in.

"Brooke?" Hayley asked "what are you doing here?" she was confused

"Luke, you never told her?"

"Um no, I haven't really spoken to her since the whole davis/peyton/jake thing im sorry."

"Well you can show me how sorry later" Brooke said winking at Lucas

"EWWW! best friend here, and can you please tell me whats going on ?"

no one said anything, until brooke held out her hand, to show hayley the ring

"omg, congratulations, wait … isn't that the original ring?"

"yeah well you see it's a long story come and sit down"

So they shared the story about everything that had happened and then finished by telling her about how Lucas re proposed the other night and how they want to keep it quiet for a while and no one in tree hill can find out.  
"Yeah of course guys, Omg im so happy for you two, yay!" Hayley said running up and hugging both of them.

"So I guess I better find some where else to go stay then" Hayley said

"Omg tutor wife or what ever but you're here so you're stuck with us like it or not." Brooke said to Hayley

"fine but im going to leave you two alone I think you have some catching up to do" she said winking at the both of them, and then walking off into the study.

"Im going go help her settle in," Lucas said walking to help Hayley, not before kissing Brooke on the forehead.

Few seconds later Brooke heard Lucas' sweet voice scream out

"BROOOOOOOOKE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDY!"

Brooke ran quickly trying to explain,

"Well um I was bored n I figured that we needed to put my bed n furniture from my old bedroom so I decide to make a spare room, sorry" she said in a sorry yet seducing way.

"Cheery, I can't believe you, but how can I be angry when you look so sweet and sexy," he said going over to her where they started full on making out in front of Hayley

"Umm guys, im still here" she said though they were still oblivious to her

"UMM BROOKE" she kinda shouted which got her attention"would you mind not making out with my best friend in my kinda room, please"

"sorry Hayleys but just so you know, the bed your sleeping in well we kinda did more then make out on that" Brooke said blushing. Hayley looking over to Lucas

"Luke please tell me she's lying" him just starring at the floor embarrassed.

"EWWWW you guys ewwwwwww!' Hayley screamed.

* * *

The next morning brooke and lucas had to go to work but made plans to catch up with Hayley for lunch. When they arrived at work there was kinda party going on, but they didn't know what was happening. Brooke went up to maria,

"whats going on?" she asked.

'I kind off let it slip that you two were engaged and everyone wanted to celebrate." Maria says

"maria!" brooke said giggling

"thank you , you're a great friend," she said hugging her.

Brooke and Lucas joined the party it continued for all morning, until lucas realised that they had to go and meet Hayley for lunch.

They arrived a little early and took a seat.Brooke had gone to the toilet when finaly Hayley arrived and not long after, she sat down Rachel walked in, lucas tried to ignore her, until she walked over.

"lucas Scott, omg! Its nice to see you again, I see you've dumped that little skinny magazine chick. And gone for someone, not as up themselves" she said talking about Hayley.

"actually no, he hasn't dumped me, were engaged" she said in a matter of fact voice, showing her ring.

"and I see you've been knockup…" brooke continued,

"yeah, and maybe it was by the infamous lucas scott!" Rachel Butted in.

Everyone just stood there in shock.

* * *

PLEase REVIEW! thanks  



	11. Did she do it again?

DISCLAIMER- DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ONE TREE HILL

**A/N - im sorry I didn't clear up the pregnancy storyline, she was pregnant but she lost the baby I was going to put that it I must off forgot, im sorry about that, and thanks for telling about it. I was meant to put in with the stress that she lost the baby, but ill add a link in the story back to it so you find out what happened! Once again im sorry.

* * *

**

"WHAT!" Brooke screamed

"This cant be happening, not now not again!"

"You better face it Brooke, it's a one in two chance and Lucas has a better chance than a random bar guy. Lucas ill be in touch." Rachel said and walked off.

"Luke……" Brooke started

"No, Brooke I need some space to think about this, ill see you at home later" and Lucas left.

"Hales, I think you should go after him, he needs some one and right now I don't think im the one he needs." Brooke said really upset.

"Yeah ok, but ill see you back home later? Don't leave him again he would be devastated" Hayley said.

"Yes I promise, I love him too much to ever do that again, now go help Lucas please." And Hayley left.

* * *

Brooke drove around wondering why this happened to her, not once but twice now, what did she do to deserve this. Brooke had been thinking about this for a while now, she had driven out of the city to where it was peaceful no cars, just her and a road, the sun was rising she had reached a point where she had to make a decision again, should she go once again leave his life ending it once and for all, or go back and deal with it, Brooke had changed so much since last time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go through it. The first time she left this time what was she going to do?

* * *

By now it was 7 in the morning and Hayley had just woken up, she went to get some breakfast, only to see Lucas, awake on the couch, looking tired and bloodshot eyes.

"Lucas, whats going on, wheres Brooke?" she asked

"where do you think shes gone again, she didn't come home, I cant believe her she did it again, this time I thought she would have stuck around, at least for the results. But no miss brooked Davis only thinking about herself again. I just can't believe she didn't even end it this time." He said now crying

"no she's probably just letting it sink in, she told me she loved you too much to ever do anything like that again, she's just giving you some space, I promise."

"no she would be back by now, I love her with all my heart, its her and its always been her, I do trust her but she's done it once, so what would change that now? Lucas said almost yelling by now.

"because I love you with all my heart, and I was stupid once, but not ever again, you're the only one for me, and were together forever now, your stuck with me whether you like it or not." She said going up to him giving him the biggest hug.

"Just to let you know, you should listen to tutor girl more often, im starting to think, she knows me better than you." Brooke said jokingly poking her tongue out at him.  
"Luke I love you"

Just then his phone rang, and Hayley answered it

"Hello?" she asked

"Yeah I was wondering, if Mr Scott was there?"  
"Of corse ill go get him"

"Hey sorry guys to ruin your love fest but some guys on the phone for you Lucas and he sound important.

"Lucas speaking" he goes when he picks up his phone.

"Yeah Mr Scott, I work at the hospital, and I was wondering if possible you would be able, to come in and get a paternity test done, tomorrow?"

"Um sure, ill be there around 12ish." Lucas hung up

"Brooke, um the hospital rang and want me to get a paternity test done tomorrow, and I understand if you don't want to come."

"Lucas look at me of corse I want to come, you're the only best thing in my life, I will be there for you no matter what happens, got me"

"yeah got you brooke" he said and kissed her.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW !  
**PK**


	12. The results are in

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN AnYTHING TO DO WITH ONETREEHILL

* * *

The next day Lucas awoke dreading what the day would bring, he didn't want to get the tests done, he hoped and prayed that the baby Rachel was carrying wasn't his, he knew that sounded mean but it was true, he knew how much it would kill Brooke, and he didn't want to do that not again. 

"Morning broody!" Brooke said in a rather happy tone.

"Morning cheery, I love you." Lucas said in reply and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"We better get up we have a long day a head of us" Brooke said

"Mmmmm" Lucas moaned "I don't really want to"

'come on, you know her, its probobly not yours, so then we can get on with our lives with out her" Brooke stated in her normal cheery voice.

"yeah Brooke but what if it is, I couldn't handle it, Im just not ready if you know what I mean, im not ready to be a father, im not ready to have a child with someone whose not you"

"Ohhhh Luke, and that's why I love you so much, so get your lazy bum out of bed, get up and lets go have a shower." Brooke said seductively.

And Lucas jumped straight up

After they had their shower they were ready to leave for the hospital.

"Come on Luke it won't be that bad, ill be there" and with that Lucas let out a grin and off they went.

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital, Lucas went into the room where the tests where to be done, and he waited for someone to come, finally they came and the tests were done.

"Thankyou Mr Scott, the results will be in at the end of the day so I hope to see you again soon." And with that Lucas walked out.

"What took you so long broody, I missed you" she said going up giving him a hug.

"Oh nicknames are so high school" Rachel came up and said in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah well so what, that's when we started them, so if there the same from there then ours aren't really out. Are they now." Brooke quickly snapped back.

"Well well i hope the babies Lucas' coz then ill be able to hear a lot more of your little quirky come backs." Rachel said

"You better not because then ill be stuck with you the reast of my life, and well I will make you life hell" brooke quickly snapped back.

* * *

The next hours past and Lucas and Brooke fully ignored Rachel. Eventually the doctor came out.  
"Mr Scott the results are, and before we say anything I would just like to thankyou for your patience, okay let's get to it."

Brooke squeezed Luke's hand.

"Mr Scott I would like to inform you that you are infact…….. NOT the baby's father."  
"Omg Brooke that's great news" Lucas said with the biggest grin on his face,  
"yeah Luke, im sooo happy!"

They looked sumggly at Rachel, and walked out of the room. Rachel wasn't happy after all she wished and hoped that the baby was lucas so thet she would never lose him. But she had, and this time it was forever, to the one and only brooked Davis

* * *

Review please!!!!! 


	13. Karen & a baby

diclaimer don not have anything to do with one tree hill dont own anything

AN/ sorry for lack of update been really busy im sorry

* * *

A few weeks had now passed, Hayley had returned to tree hill and promised to not say a word. Brooke and Lucas were preparing for the wedding, the had the location set, the date, everything was prepared, except for brookes dress.The wedding invitations had been sent out, but there was one little problem, their family and friends back in tree hill didn't know a thing, so brooke and lucas were preparing to be bombarded with phone calls about it. And that's when it rang, it was bout 630 in the moring in LA, but in tree hill not so early. It was Karen.  
"hello" brooke answered  
"brooke its karen here is lucas there?" 

"LUKE honey its your mother on the phone"

: "mom hey," lucas says a little coldly

"OMG I cant believe you, you still gonna marry that girl, shes evil, she dumped you when you needed her, she wasn't there for you, I was I helped you get over her, you should call the wedding off and so soon in 2 weeks luke your rushing this." Karen almost screamed at her son  
"hold on, mum one, she maybe wasn't there at that time when I needed her but shes been there for me through so many other things, you were never there for me you never told me about davis! Two im not rushing things we have been back toghther for a while now and it's the perfect time, and three I love her with all my heart and she loved me aswell that's all that matters and if you don't approve you may as well not turn up for the wedding, because if your gunna act like this, neither brooke or I want you there got it!"

And with that lucas hung up on his mother  
"Brooke im so sorry don't worry about her"  
"but luke you don't get it its not like I don't wanna marry you its that I don't want to do it without the people that mean the most to you there and I know that you will regreat it if she isn't there, because I know what its like for the people who you care about not being there for you in the most important times of your life, that happened with my parents and that's why no matter what they are coming and so is Karen." Brooke stated

"you see that's why I love you so much brooke you are always rite" lucas said going up the kiss her.

* * *

As the days grew closer, the dress was organised but something was wrong with brooke, and she couldn't figure it out, and brooke was worried she couldn't be sick for her wedding, she just couldn't figure it out, and then it hit her, she was pregnant once again, this time, all the symptoms and everything and she wasn't happy, not after last time, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, its not like she didn't want to start a family with lucas, it was just she wasn't ready not after everything, she went through last time, what if it happened again, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"brooke…… brooke?" lucas asked worried

"What sorry, I was thinking" she replied  
"whats been up lately you've been really preoccupied and its not the wedding"

"look luke don't worry it nothing realli"  
"come on brooke you can tell me please"  
" luke I think I might be pregnant" she said in a angry tone  
"omg brooke that's great……. Hey whats wrong with that brooke we can have a family!" he said excited   
"whats wrong with that lucas is that ive been pregnant before remember I told you just before, the peyton thing, and when I left you I knew I would always have a reminder of you no matter what but I was wrong, I was so stressed out, with the whole situation I put everything into my work and the stress caused me to lose the baby, luke, I practicly killed out baby!" she said bursting out crying

he grabbed her and pulled her into him  
"brooke its not your fault, it wasn't the right time then, but it is now we are getting married, and we are more in love then ever, and that means that our child will be joining in on our celebrations!"  
"OMG yay, omg nooooo, luke I cant drink, all brides have to drink I cant drink"  
"brooke if that is our biggest trouble I will be over the moon" he said giving her a kiss on the head  
"yeah broody I love you, and I hope it is" she said grinning

"that's what I love about you cheery"  
"what?" she questioned

"your cheeriness"

"AWWWWWWWWW, your soo cute" she said


	14. The perfect woman

Disclaimer : DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO ONE TREE HILL

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and people were arriving from everywhere, and brooke was more excited then anything, they had decided not to tell anyone about the wedding until the wedding reception., and she wasn't sure if she could hold it in anylonger even though that was like only 10 hours away. Hayley and her had appointments all in the morning for hair make up nails etc. so when they were all relaxed brooke blurts out

"im pregnant"

"what ?" replied Hayley a little shocked

"Im pregnant and I wasn't ment to tell anyone until tonight but I couldn't wait""Omg Brooke im so happy! And glad you told me now! YAY!"

The rest of the appointments that's all those two spoke about was how excited they both were and how things were just perfect in both of their lives. They arrived back at Brooke and Lucas' apartment where they were meeting the other bridesmaids. When they were all there they got dressed and al looked magnificently stunning. The excitement was buzzing and everyone was really happy especially Brooke. 

"I can't believe it im actually marrying Lucas today after everything we have been through who would have thought we would still be together and starting a family."

Brooke said to Hayley as they were walking out to the limousine.

"I did" Hayley replied "it's always been you two and always will be, Brooke and Lucas Scott has a very nice ring to it I reckon"

"yeah it does, I cant wait, me and him together for the rest of our life's, damn I cant get too emotion , im starting to cry" Brooke replied

"Yeah, stop crying otherwise it will ruin your make up which wouldn't matter as Lucas would marry you no matter what you looked like" Hayley said

"Thanks hayls you're a great friend to both me and Lucas, thank you."

And with that they both got into the limousine and drove off to the church.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of driving the arrived at the church 

"Ready?" Hayley asked

"No actually im not" Brooke replied

"What? Brooke what is wrong with you the whole way you were talking about how lucky you are and how you couldn't wait and now what's wrong?" Hayley snapped at Brooke

"well I was thinking about and I decided that I would run off with the honeymoon tickets and fly to Australia all by myself and start a brand new life with just me and the baby, ya know don't think Lucas would mind one bit" Brooke told Hayley

"BROOKE! You scared me I actually believed you!" Hayley said as they girls erupted in laughter.

"Come on Brooke don't want to keep Luke waiting much longer"

"Yeah ino lets go"

and with that the music started and all the bridesmaids made the way down the aisle looking beautiful and they Hayley went and she was totally beyond beautiful but the best was yet to come.

The bridal waltz began and the church doors opened and there she stood there looking like the most stunning elegant bride you would every see, with a long skinny which dress just flowing down her, she was gorgeous.

As soon as Lucas saw her he was speechless she was amazing, more than he would ever dream of. she was walking up the aisle closer and closer to him she walked he was weak at the knees she was looked fantastic and she was glowing like any pregnant woman does maybe even more, as he watched her he assured himself of one thing, how much he loved her and how much he would enjoy spending the rest of his life with her no matter what.

Brooke Davis really was the perfect woman.


	15. an

I was thinking about it n I think this is gunna be the end of the story end on a sweet note… what do you guys think

END  
or  
CONTINUE

its up to you please reply


End file.
